Talk:Sunbreeze Festival 2007/Guide
New Page People will not know to go to event talk page for a walkthrough of the event's "test of courage". I've taken the information there and formatted it to get a start on a decent guide. None of the info was very clear regarding spawn points and goal points, so each reported location has a . Please confirm your starting point and your goal point. If someone is talented with creating tables in wiki, please feel free to do that ^^ Leuqarte 11:58, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Rewards The first time I did the quest with a particular race I received 6 food items, but each subsequent time I would receive less (3, 2, 1, etc.) Also tried turning in items from all races/genders besides my own and the moogle just took one and gave me food. ; ; --vm0d 00:12, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Might be good to note that one can save the Teleport items and just bloodport back (being lv1 and not lossing exp) but if their HP is not back at the mog where they'll run in to their partner trade time before leaving dungeon. --Markus 12:29, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Patterns My partner and I undertook this quest 6 times in Windurst Woods and every time we were teleported to Halvung. One of us would appear at J-5 on the large map, and the other at I-10. There's been two observed patterns that need verification/disproving for us so far. The first is being repeatedly sent to Halvung. We're moving to another moogle to see if this breaks the pattern, but if it doesn't, it could be vanadiel time or our specific race/gender combination. The other pattern is our starting positions within halvung were swapped each time we retried. We were able to complete pretty quickly by just having the one at I-10 teleport home and the one at J-5 (which is very close to the Goal Point) actually complete the objective. Seral 23:02, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Well we can rule out different Moogles and vanadiel days I think. Tried the Moogle from Windurst Waters on Darksday this time and still went to Halvung. We think it's probably race/gender combinations, so we're going to try a couple Windurst mules. To get Halvung we've been going as Mithra and HumeF. We'll be trying out Galka and Tarutaru next run... Seral 23:39, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Galka and Tarutaru in Windurst Waters put us in Garlaige Citadel twice in a row. Seral 23:55, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Changed jobs on our Mithra and HumeF and still end up in Halvung. We're going to move to a different city, but it seems to be that Mithra + HumeF = Halvung. Seral 00:06, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Okay, I don't feel like going to another city, someone else can try it. We're going to try two more race/gender combinations though. We'll record our results here, and others can verify. Seral 00:22, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Here's what I've gathered... we tried each combination a decreasing number of times, up until elvaan where I just tried once to see what it was and didn't bother going back to make sure it would be the same zone. If people could add to and verify this list, that would be cool. Races/Genders Location Mithra + HumeF Halvung Galka + Tarutaru Garlaige Citadel HumeM + HumeF Beadeaux ElvaanM + ElvaanF Beadeaux Seral 00:56, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Races/Genders Location Mithra + HumeF Halvung Galka + Tarutaru Garlaige Citadel HumeM + HumeF Beadeaux ElvaanM + ElvaanF Beadeaux Mithra + Galka Beadeaux Seral 01:13, 12 August 2007 (CDT)